There is a Light That Never Goes Out
by Lady Sarah85
Summary: my take on the 2nd and 3rd movie. Elizabeth kisses Jack but doesn't chain him to mast, since he had already decided to stay. What will happen when Lizzie comes to save Captain Jackie from the locker?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my take on POTC: DMC and AWE. (which belongs to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer and all that. Not mine. Unfortunately.) this does have some quotes that I lifted from the movie which doesn't belong to me as I said a moment ago so don't bloody sue me! Anyway It's been floating around my head for a couple of months now. This will be a Sparrabeth not for Will haters. He won't be a bad guy in this at all. Just an occasional annoyance, like always. Enjoy! _

_Elizabeth watched Jack giving his ship a longing and loving goodbye. She felt herself doing the same. She had come to love the Black Pearl as much as Jack and Barbossa. As Jack had said, The Pearl was more than a _

_ship, she was freedom. It was the freedom that Elizabeth had longed for her entire life. And now thanks to Davy Jones's she was loosing the Pearl. She had been furious at Jack for leaving them to fight the Kraken _

_alone, but the moment she saw his face at the top of the stairs all her anger had been negated, her faith and trust in Jack restored. He saved Will from being eaten and was abandoning his ship. She watched him _

_sadly trying to think of what to say. She could hear the crew piling into the long boat. She hated to leave the Pearl like this. She knew they had to. _

"_Thank you Jack." Elizabeth said feeling it needed to be said._

"_We're not free yet, love." Jack spoke turning to face her _

"_You came back." She stepped closer to him feeling the heat rising from his chest. "I always knew you were a good man." _

_She hesitated studying Jack's face, stepping closer. Elizabeth pressed her lips to Jack's. She had dreamed of truly kissing Jack Sparrow since she had first read about him as a child. He was the representation of _

_everything that had ever been important to her. He had saved her life and set her free. His constant flirtation had made this kiss an inevitability and now to have it at last at the end of all things….His mouth fit _

_perfectly with hers. He tasted like rum and the sea and something so completely Jack. Spicy and exotic. _

"_Prepare to cast off! Come on will step to!" _

_She heard Gibbs shout, seemingly far away as she pushed Jack gently against the mast, never breaking from his lips. Their kiss was Full of passion and promises and perfection. Or what could have been if she wasn't _

_engaged to Will and if they weren't about to be eaten. She pulled back from the kiss and met Jack's bright, vivid brown, kohl lined eyes. _

"_It's after me not the ship, love." Jack said with a smile and signature smirk that never completely reached his eyes. _

"_I'm staying with you." Elizabeth whispered pressing her forehead to Jack's. _

_She kept her eyes closed knowing what he was going to say next and fearing it. _

"_No your not, love. This is the only way don't you see?" _

_Elizabeth felt the tears spring to her eyes. Jack pressed a kiss to her lips. _

"_Go. I'll be fine." Jack spoke quietly and pushed her gently off his chest. Elizabeth nodded without looking up. She turned and had barely walked two steps before throwing herself in Jack's arms for a final passionate _

_kiss._

"_Pirate." Jack spoke smiling at her before she ran to climb down to the long boat. _

_Some how Elizabeth found her self plopping down in the long boat. She was starting to feel sick. Her stomach clenching and her fists closing and opening trying to convince herself that climbing back up to be with _

_Jack was a bad idea. _

"_Where's Jack?" Will asked her acidly. _

_Elizabeth took a deep breath before trying to her fiancée. Her mind reeling at the thought. The rest of the crew's eyes on her set her skin crawling. _

"_He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," She said quickly looking away from Will. _

_No one moved except to glance back up the ladder to see if Jack was coming. _

"_Go!" Elizabeth shouted. _

_They cast off and rowed quickly away from the side of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth couldn't look back at the ship. She couldn't bring herself to think of Jack being there by himself. They had rowed quite a distance before _

_the sound to the Kraken's tentacles wrapping around the ship. She took one glance back at the 1__st__ sound of the sides of ship giving in before immediately looking away. Elizabeth felt cold and lost. Convinced she had _

_felt the moment when Jack was swallowed by Davy Jones's monster. Elizabeth felt turned inside out, she wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to keeps her innards from spilling out upon the floor of the long _

_boat. Her eyes were prickling with unshed tears. She could allow herself to cry with Will sitting there, with the crew feeling as lost as she did without their Captain. She had lost the Pearl, She had lost Jack. She _

_wiped her cheek as one burning hot tear escaped. She didn't speak a word to anyone. Not that anyone else really knew what to say. They rowed slowly through the growing dark to Tia Dalma's home. There were _

_hundreds of candles being lit for the passage of Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth barely gave them a glance. She hadn't unwrapped her arms from tightly around her. Will had tried but she had fought him off. It was the most _

_emotion he had seen out her since the Pearl sank. She knew Will kept shooting suspicious glances at her but she couldn't care less. The crew had all gathered inside and were sitting without speaking Tai Dalma came _

_in with a tray full of tankards of rum. She approached Elizabeth first. _

"_Against the cold and the sorrow," she spoke placing the tankard in front of Elizabeth. She glance up too see the look of pity in Tai Dalma's eyes. Elizabeth quickly looked away and picked up her drink. She tipped it _

_back fully intending to drink the lot. The scent of rum hit her nose. The sadness washed over her quickly and completely deeper than it had before. It smelled of Jack. She put it down quickly and her arms wrapped _

_back around her. Her breathing felt jagged and difficult. She could feel Will's eyes on her but she refused to look at him. _

"_It's a shame, you're thinking that with the pearl you could fight the devil and free your father's soul," Tai Dalma said as she placed a drink in front of Will. _

"_It doesn't matter now the pearl is gone along with its captain," Will said taking a drink. _

"_Aye," Gibbs spoke taking his drink, turning from the window. "And already the world seems less bright. He fooled us all right till the end but I guess that honest side won out." _

_Elizabeth closed her eyes quickly to stop her tears from building. _

_Gibbs raised his glass. _

"_To Jack Sparrow!"_

"_Ain't no one like Captn' Jack," Ragetti said dejectedly raising his glass. _

"_He was gentleman of fortune he was," Pintel followed up. _

"_He was a good man," Elizabeth said. _

_She needed to say something out loud. She couldn't find the strength to raise her glass. _

_Will looked over at her. Seeing how broken she looked was so difficult. _

"_If there was anything that could be done to bring him back.." Will spoke with pity and sympathy. _

_Elizabeth's head snapped up, she tried to give Will a small smile but it must have come out as a grimace. _

"_Elizabeth.." Will started to stand to go to her _

"_Would you do it?" Tai Dalma spoke suddenly looking at Will closely. "Would you? What would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back Witty Jack and the precious _

_Pearl?" _

_Elizabeth felt as if she had punched in the stomach. Get Jack back?_

"_Aye." said Gibbs with no hesitation. _

"_Aye." _

"_Aye" followed up Pintel and Ragetti. _

"_Yes," Elizabeth said slowly starting to become more together. Tai Dalma was looking at Elizabeth as if seeing how much truth was truly behind he 'yes.' _

"_Aye," spoke Will realizing now how much he missed the older pirate. _

"_Alright, but if your going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need a captain who knows those waters." Tia Dalma spoke smiling. There was the sound of heavy footsteps coming down _

_the steps. The crew drew closer together to see who it was. Elizabeth felt her jaw drop when she recognized who it was. _

"_So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Hector Barbossa asked, taking a huge bite from a green apple. Juice dripped down his beard as Jack the Monkey shirked at the gathered crowd. _


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for this egregiously short update. I just want to make sure that you all know that more is coming. Next chapter will be up to more. More in about a week. So drink up me hardies! Yo ho!

Elizabeth felt her face pull up into a real smile. She felt suddenly hopeful no matter how insane this sailing to World's End sounds. If any one could get Jack and the Pearl back it would be Hector Barbossa. He would

chase Jack in death to get the ship back and perhaps get a chance to take a shot at Jack. And so Elizabeth found herself in Singapore working with Barbossa. They were going to need as much help as they could get.

The East India Trading Company and Davy Jones breathing down their necks at every turn.

The fear of what could be happening to Jack in the Locker was nearly more than Elizabeth to bear. She felt sick and terrified that they wouldn't get to him or that they'd arrive at World's End to find Jack dead and all

their work for would be for nothing. It was easier to bear the freezing cold, the pitch black sky then to think about never seeing Jack again. She was sitting on the deck embodying. She had hated to embroider when

she was growing up, being forced to do it every afternoon until tea. What she was working on now was the most important thing she had ever attempted, sowing wise any way.

"How long to we continue not talking?" came Will's voice from behind her.

Elizabeth quickly hide her project behind her back. She knew Will and everyone else had noticed her working for hours on end since they had started sailing towards World's end but no one knew what it was.

Elizabeth sighed and turned not wanting to deal with Will.

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine." she said and stood to leave.

She knew she was hurting Will by barely talking to him. She knew Will must have seen the kiss she and Jack had shared. Getting to Jack was taking precedent over dealing with Will's feelings.

"Rescue Jack?" Will said aggravated. "Do you love him?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to deny it but the lie stuck in her throat. She could only speak the truth.

"Yes." She whispered, briefly meeting Will's eyes before turning away. She didn't know when her feelings for Will had cooled to nothing but that of siblings. She wasn't the same person any more. Will wasn't the

same. Too much had changed.

"Elizabeth," Will started, wanting to get a full explanation out of her, but she had already walked away. He had seen Elizabeth's kiss with Jack. It had haunted him almost as much as seeing the Pearl sucked under by

the Kraken. He had felt them drifted. He had been convinced that even before their wedding was interrupted by their arrest, that Elizabeth would have called it off any way. For weeks before hand Elizabeth would

spend hours longingly looking out at the sea, as if waiting for something. He knew what is was now. She was waiting for adventure and freedom. Things he could never give her as a Blacksmith's wife. Will sighed

frustrated and leaned against the rail of the ship looking out over the black water. He turned his head as he heard someone coming up behind him. Tai Dalma cam up next to him

"For what we want most there is a cost must be paid in the end. "

It was then that Will noticed the growing noise. He gasped and dashed back to the helm.

"Barbossa ahead!"

"We're good and lost now for certain!" Barbossa spoke laughing

"Lost?" Elizabeth shouted.

"You have to get lost or else everyone will know where it is!"

"We're picking up speed!" Gibbs shouted

"Hard to starboard!" Will yelled.

"Belay that! Belay! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa shouted from the helm.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth shouted, freighted that they wouldn't even arrive alive to save Jack.

"You might not survive to pass this way again and these will be the final kind words you hear." Barbossa crooned taking Elizabeth's chin in his hand.

She pulled her hand from his grasp in disgust.

"Hold on to something!" Will shouted.

The crew all held onto the rail, to ropes, to anything they could get their hands on. Several of the new members were lost over the falls. Disappearing with a scream. Elizabeth dug in her nails and squeezed her eyes

shut as she felt the ship slip over the falls. She screamed as the feeling of weightlessness hit her and lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I am really enjoying writing it for you! I won't have another update until sometime next week. I promise more will be coming and I'll do a bigger update with a few chapters at once! Thanks! Enjoy.

Elizabeth came to face down in the sand. She opened her eyes slowly In her line of sight was pieces of the ship they had previously been sailing on, and the rest of the crew coming to. She pushed herself up and tried

to brush wet sand off her sleeve. She stood and looked around. She was barely listening to the snippets of conversations around her.

"Don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." Elizabeth said to Gibbs feeling her heart clench. Her knees felt suddenly weak.

"He's here." Barbossa said.

"I think Witty Jack is closer than you think." Tia Dalma spoke smiling.

The Black Pearl suddenly appeared cresting a sand dune as it did so many waves. Elizabeth allowed her knees to give out beneath her as she saw Jack standing at the top of his proud ship. The Boat on its sea of

stone crabs glided gently into the water. She saw Jack swing down from the ship. She jumped up and was prepared to run to Jack when she guiltily looked back at Will. He gave her a sad smile and looked away. She

couldn't do it. She tried to run forward to Jack but she couldn't move. She felt as though the sand was sucking her under. She hid behind some of the crew and listened. She heard Jack speaking to Gibbs as though

he had been here the whole time. Elizabeth didn't really pay too much attention to what was being said, she was too busy studying Jack from her hiding place. It wasn't until seeing him again did she realize exactly

how much of her heart truly belonged to the pirate. He had stolen it the very 1st moment she heard the name Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Captain, you're in Davy Jones's Locker," Gibbs spoke confused.

"He thinks we're a hallucination!" Elizabeth heard Will say condescendingly.

"Are you here in need of help rescuing a rather distressing damsel? Or a damsel in distress as the case may be?" Jack asked rudely.

"No."

"Then you wouldn't be here. QED, you're not really here!" Jack turned to walk away from the supposed hallucinated whelp.

"Jack," Elizabeth said coming out from her hiding place.

Jack slowly turned to look at her. He blinked. Elizabeth felt a smile coming to her lips as she took in the captain she thought she lost.

"Lizzie?" Jack asked stepping closer. "Is that you love?"

Elizabeth ran toward him wrapping her arms around him. She felt him stiffen slightly before his arms came up around her.

"Yes, Jack its me." She whispered in his ear. "We came to rescue you."

Jack pulled back a bit and put a finger under her chin so she would look up. Elizabeth's chocolate brown eyes meeting the dazzling dark brown of Jack's.

"How do I know your not a halation Lizzie love?" Jack asked his smirk lifting one side of his mouth showing a few of his gold teeth.

Elizabeth smiled at the new nick name and stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to Jack's lips.

All thoughts of trying to hurt Will were forgotten when Jack suddenly lifted her up higher and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist to deep the kiss. When he pulled away for a breath Elizabeth rested

her forehead against his and looked down into Jack's eyes.

"I missed you." She whispered kissing Jack's nose, which oddly smelled like peanuts.

Jack smiled, his gold teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Savvy?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth giggled, happy beyond words to have found him. Jack threw her over one shoulder with a squawk of protest from the one distressing damsel. He walked with her back to Gibbs. Jack spun her off his shoulder

and plunked her down into the sand.

"The locker you say," Jack said in a low voice to Gibbs.

"Aye." Gibbs responded hesitantly.

"Jack were to rescue you!" Elizabeth reiterated with a smile.

"Well, It would seem if I have a ship and you don't so it seems as though you're the ones who need rescuing!" Jack said walking down the line of crew.

"I see my ship. Right there." Barbossa said pointing to the pearl.

"Cant spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding behind the Pearl." Jack shaded his eyes with the sun and leaned forward looking for the tiny ship.

Jack walked slightly away from the gathered crew.

"Why should I let any of you sail with me? Three of you have tried to kill me!" Jack said pointing accusingly at Barbossa. "Lizzie can come, but I have me doubts about the rest of ye."

Elizabeth looked down to hide her smile and shook her head. She knew they really needed to get a move on but Jack was just too funny.

"Beckett has the heart of Jones." Will said dashing closer to Jack.

"He's controlling the seas," Elizabeth added trying to help.

"This song has already been sung, the Brethren court is meeting," Tai Dalma added coming up next to Jack.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute the whole world goes to pot!" Jack said walking away from all of them.

"The world needs you back something fierce Jack." Gibbs said appealing to Jack's ego.

" And You need a crew," Will said forcefully.

Jack turned away from will and toward everyone else.

"As for you," Jack spoke to Tai Dalma first.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time," she said playing with Jack's beard.

Elizabeth felt her fists clench tightly in her palms.

"Alright you can come," Jack answered with a wink towards Elizabeth when her heard huff in annoyance.

"You can't come you scare me." Jack said to Pintel before moving on. "Don't need you." was Regetti's treatment. "Mr. Gibbs you can come, Marty, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, at least I'll have someone to talk to."

Jack got to the Singapore crew. "Who are you?"

He was told.

"Where does your allegiance lie," Jack asked.

"With the highest bidder."

"I've got a ship."

"Well then that makes you the highest bidder."

Jack smiled. "Alright then. Weigh anchor!"

"Which way ye going Jack?" Barbossa asked, waving the chart and smiling menacingly. Jack pulled out his compass and watched the needle fly wildly around before he snapped it shut and joined the group.

Stepping back on the Pearl, Elizabeth sighed happily and looked around at the ship that had come to mean so much to her. She listened to Jack and Barbossa arguing about who would captain the ship. She smiled to

herself as she help the crew prepare to shove off. When they were finally underway Elizabeth at the bottom of the helm stairs to finally finish her project. She pulled the last stitch threw, tied it off and bite the

remaining bit of string with her teeth. She examined her work for flaws. She smiled at it pleased before gently folding the black. She stood and climbed the stairs, walked past Cotton who was steering the ship. She

smiled at his parrot before standing next to Jack who was using his spy glass searching the empty water around them. Jack collapsed his spy glass and turned to look at her. Elizabeth saw out of the corner of her eye

Cotton tie of the wheel and winked at Jack before disappearing down the stairs. It was the first time they had been alone since the Kraken.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Jack spoke quietly.

"We're not free yet love," Elizabeth said back with a small smile.

Jack leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. She blushed wildly, feeling heat wash up her back.

"I made you something." Elizabeth said shyly holding the folded cloth out to him.

Jack looked at it and then at Elizabeth confused before taking it from her.

He unfolded it to reveal what he thought at first was his colors. He recognized the skull and cross bones and the red of the mid-flight sparrow in one corner. As he unfolded it further he noted the quality of the

embroidery. Elizabeth had poured her heart into making sure it was perfect. Jack felt honored to have such a thing in his possession. The wind hit the cloth and it unfurled to its full length. In the lower left corner of

the colors was a small white swan. Jack's head snapped up to meet Elizabeth's eyes.

"Lizzie, this is beautiful," Jack spoke with reverence. "Never in me life have I been given something such as this. I thank ye lass."

Jack's hand came up to take Elizabeth's cheek in his palm. Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned into the hand. She turned her face pressed a kiss to Jack's palm. She opened her eyes slowly letting Jack see the love

she had for him, for the life he had pulled her into, for her freedom. Jack's eyes widened as he was caught in her gaze. Jack's hand moved to the back of Elizabeth's neck to pull her into him for a passionate kiss. His

fingers knotted into her hair as Elizabeth's hands came up his shoulders. When the parted to breath Jack held her face between his hands studying every inch of the face he had longed to see the most while trapped

in the locker. Her lips were swollen and red from being kissed, her tan had gotten a bit darker since Jack had last laid eyes on her. There was a smattering of new freckles across her nose. Elizabeth seemed slightly

dazed from being so thoroughly kissed.

"How you've turned my world you precious thing," Jack said smiling at her.

"I love you Jack," Elizabeth whispered, feeling a weight lift off her chest having said it out loud. Her dazed feeling started to wash away. She smiled back as she saw Jack's smile getting wider. He laughed

triumphantly, lifting and swinging her around in a circle before kissing her sounded on the mouth.

"And I love my Lizzie," Jack said when he pulled away. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted pulling Elizabeth by the hand towards the stairs.

"Yes Captain!" Gibbs cried coming over quickly with a knowing smile on his face.

"Hoist our colors!" Jack shouted handing the older man Elizabeth's work.

Gibbs held it out in front of him for a quick look. His eyes widened as he looked up at Jack and Elizabeth.

"Aye, Aye Captains!" Gibbs shouted while headed towards the mast to raise the colors.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Barbossa shouted angrily. "This is my bleeding ship!"

"Never again, my dear Hector." Jack laughed clapping his free hand on Barbossa's shoulder.

The older pirate watched horrified as the colors reached the top. Will didn't look up once. He thoughts slowly but surely becoming consumed with nothing but freeing his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had disappeared into his cabin to study the chart and find a way out of the Locker. Elizabeth had remained on deck to help the c

rew but there was really nothing to do. Barbossa was still glowering over the new colors that now blew gently in the breeze above

him. Elizabeth caught him glaring at them as though he could make it burst into flames. Most of the crew was lazing about on deck but

Elizabeth had taken her place in the crow's nest. The Pearl was completely surrounded by the ocean of the Locker. The only land they

had scene was where they had found Jack. Now there was nothing. Not a bird, cloud or sight of land. It was very beautiful, hypnotizing.

She could see why Jack would come up here sometimes, it was the perfect place to think. Elizabeth sat down carefully on the floor of

the crow's nest, stretching her legs out in front of her and crossing her ankles. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her

head back. She starting thinking back to what had happened recently. She had been so angry at Jack for selling out Will and for lying to

her about it, and keeping her unformed. She should have been upset with all his shameless flirtations but she had enjoyed the banter.

All the anger she had ever felt towards Jack, or about something he done vanished completely when he was taken by the Kraken. Now

her engagement to Will was broken off and she had declared herself to Jack and had her declaration reciprocated. Things were looking

up, except for the being trapped in the Locker, Beckett taking over with The Heart of Davy Jones' in his procession, and the meeting of

the Brethren court as soon as they could find their way out of this place. Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. She heard someone

climbing up the rope and before long Jack's head popped up next to her.

"Not thinking too hard I hope Lizzie love." Jack said climbing up and crowding in next to her.

Jack sat the same as Elizabeth only she leaned to one side to rest her cheek against his shoulder. Jack smiled down at her and lightly

kissed the top of her golden head.

"have you had any luck with charts Jack?" Elizabeth asked cuddling into Jack's side.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Not as yet love."

"I'm sure it will come to you." Elizabeth said sitting up to look him in the face. "After all, you're Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack flashed her a gold toothed grin and kissed her soundly. Jack pulled her into his lap and she tucked her head under his chin. She

wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed gently.

"I wanted to stay you know," Elizabeth whispered staring out to sea. "I didn't want you to have to face that thing alone."

Jack hugged her tighter. "I know Lizzie. I know."

"I'm glad we got you back. The world was not the same without Jack Sparrow."

They sat together like that for hours. There were too many things that needed to be talked about but none of them mattered until they

were free of the Locker. As the sun began to set, they descended from the crow's nest and joined the crew, hand in hand, for dinner.

The dark night of the Locker was unnerving. The very idea of sleep was near terrifying. Elizabeth found herself pacing the entire ship in

agitation. She felt trapped and feverish at time, even with the ship surrounded by water, the dark made it feel as though walls were

closing in around them. She wanted to run and hide with Jack in his cabin, but letting him try and find a way out of here seemed the

better idea. She worked her was slowly back up from the hold of the ship. She passed Jack's closed cabin door. She ran her hand

across the cool wood lovingly before making her way to the deck. She saw Tai Dalma chastising Pintel and Reggitti, each of whom were

holding a cannon ball. The rest of the crew were looking out over the sides of the ship. Elizabeth walked slowly over to the side and

glanced towards the prow of the ship. She saw boats coming towards them. Thousands of long boats with one or two people each

holding a lantern. It was very curious. She leaned a bit further out to get a look at the faces of the people in the passing boats. One

boat in particular caught her gaze.

"Father?" Elizabeth cried surprised.

"Elizabeth?"

"It's my father! We're back!" Elizabeth stated overjoyed.

They had escaped the Locker and her father was here to greet them.

"We're not back." Jack said to her from away's down the deck.

"Of course we are! Throw him a rope!" Elizabeth shouted to Gibbs. The older man looked at her with a mix of pity and sadness.

Elizabeth ignored this and went to grab a rope to throw.

"Father grab the rope!" Elizabeth shouted tossing the rope down.

"Elizabeth are you dead too?" Her father asked looking up at her. The lantern light was tossing eerie shadows across his face.

"No," Elizabeth said her voice catching. A feeling of horror was creeping up her spine.

"I think I might be," Her father spoke slowly looking away from her. His boat gently bobbing further away from the Pearl.

"No! Father!" Elizabeth shouted and moved to climb down the ship to get to her Father's boat.

"Don't let her leave the ship!" Tai Dalma cried.

Elizabeth was roughly pulled back and found herself encased in familiar rum scented arms. Her sobs were inconsolable. She could stop

herself, the tears hadn't started yet but her chest was heaving. She couldn't get a breath. The horrorable truth crashing on her like

waves. Her father was dead and the only cause would have been murder. Cutler Beckett had murdered her father, she was sure. She

was gasping from breath, her hands trembling as she held Jack's shirt in a death grip. He was guiding her slowly down the stairs

towards his cabin. His voice was soothing but it barely penetrated her grief stricken mind. She heard him kick the cabin door open and

bring her inside. He kicked the door shut behind them. He swung Elizabeth's knees out from under her to carry her bridal style towards

the bed. Jack laid her down gently in the bed. Elizabeth curled herself into a tiny ball. Jack kicked off his boots and came to sit on the

other side of the bed. He laid down next to her and pulled her still balled up body into his chest his arms coming around her and his

legs coming up behind her's to encase her completely.

"Lizzie," Jack said gently his breath warm across her ear.

She felt him squeeze her gently. Now when Elizabeth felt completely safe and comforted did she let the tears come. Jack held her as

she cried. He didn't say a word and Elizabeth was glad. Foolish words of comfort was not what she needed. She cried until she was too

exhausted to cry anymore. Elizabeth fell asleep. She woke hours later. Jack was still holding her. She had stretched out of the tightly

curled ball but Jack remained with his arms tightly around her chest and his knees spooned up behind her. Elizabeth opened her eyes

to the gray of dawn. As she had been mourning the loss of her father an even stronger and more piratey emotion had begun bubbling

beneath the surface. A desire for revenge and retribution. Beckett would pay for murdering her father, for threatening the lives of so

many of her new found pirate brethren. Davy Jones would pay dearly for all the suffering Will had gone through, for all the suffering he

had put Bootstrap Bill Turner through. Jones would pay very dearly for sending Jack to the Locker. Elizabeth clenched her fists, she was

feeling better. She knew that the life she had chosen would take her from her father sooner rather than later. She could never set foot

in Port Royal again. She would avenge her father and fight to keep all that she had now. She looked down at Jack's darkly tanned,

bejeweled fingers holding her. She smiled to herself and reached a hand up to wipe the dried tears from her face. She felt Jack stir

behind her. Elizabeth rolled to her back to look up at Jack. His dark chocolate, kohl lined eyes were filled with sympathy and love.

Elizabeth reached up to run her hand down the side of his cheek. Jack closed his eyes and turned his lips toward her hand to kiss her

knuckles as the passed.

"Are you alright love?" he asked gently, the trinkets in his hair tinkling together as Jack turned his head owl-like to one side.

Elizabeth had always wanted to ask him for the stories about each one. They had never really had the time to get into such tales.

"I'll be fine Jack. Once we get out of the bloody Locker."

Jack smiled at her use of profanity. "I know you'll be darlin"

His eyes seemed to get warmer the longer he looked at her.

Elizabeth reached up and tugged gently on a dread lock. Jack leaned in closer.

"I love you. and thank you for staying with me last night."

She tugged again and Jack obligiled her with a kiss.

"I love you my Lizzie," Jack whispered while lazily running kisses down Elizabeth's neck.

They stayed cuddled together until the sun was fully up and the bustle of the crew and smell of coffee rising from the galley had them

rolling out of bed and starting the day.

The crew was lounging around again. The Locker was full of these lovely moment of complete doldrums. The wind would be going

strong and the Pearl would be moving across the waves quickly and with purpose, and then...nothing. They'd hit a patch of

nothingness. No wind, no clouds, no birds or land, just hot awful nothingness.

Elizabeth had sat down on the stairs to watch Jack study the charts again. Pintel's wooden eye rolling back and forth across the chart

as Jack spun it.

"Sunrise sets a flash of green...Over the edge and over again. Ups is down. Well that's maddenly unhelpful." Elizabeth could hear Jack

mumble.

She place her elbows on the stair above her and leaned back, her hair fanning out on the stair behind her.

"Why doesn't he do something!" Will said loudly.

Elizabeth opened one eye to look at him. Will was pointing toward Barbossa, who was standing by the wheel. Elizabeth shook her

head and closed her eye again. Barbossa had done his job getting them to the Locker and if any one could figure out the chart it would

be the one, and the only: Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Why are these things never clear?"

Elizabeth focused back on Jack's voice.

"Stab the heart."

Jack's voice said seeming to be slight further away then before. Elizabeth turned back to look at him.

"Don't stab the heart." Jack said turning right

"Come again?" Jack asked facing forward but his eyes slanted to the right. "The Dutchman must have a captain..."

"Well that's even more than less than unhelpful." Jack leaned back over the charts

"Sail the seas for eternity." Again he spoke his head turned slightly to the left.

"I love the sea..." Jack said smiling and looking out towards the prow of the ship.

"What about port?" From the right.

"I prefer rum... Rum's good." Jack nodded to himself with a smile.

Elizabeth felt her lips lift into a smile of her own remembering their adventure on the Rum Runner's island. This conversation Jack was

having with himself was slightly disconcerting, not entirely un-Jack like, but more odd.

"Making port, where we can get rum and sultry wenches... once every ten years." came from the right.

" What'd he say?" leaning left.

"Once every ten years." was the answer Jack gave his left side.

"Ten years is a long time, mate." from the right

" Even longer, given the deficit of rum." Jack said definitively.

Elizabeth shook her head. Ah, the deficit of rum, every pirates nightmare.

"...But eternity is longer still." Came from the left.

"And how'll you be spending it? Dead?" leaning to the right.

"...Or not...The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow." from the left

"Ooh, I like that." Jack said proudly.

"Come sunset and it won't matter." Jack suddenly looked up. "...Not sunset...Sundown! And Rise...Up!"

Jack was on his feet running to the side of the ship.

"What's that!" he shouted pointing.

Gibbs and Will came over to look. Elizabeth was watching Jack carefully.

Jack dashed to the other side. "What's that over there?"

He dashed the other side. More and more of the crew following him. Elizabeth got to her feet. She saw Pintel's eye rolling back and

forth on the chart. Barbossa grabbed it, stuck it in his mouth, grabbed Pintel and shoved the spit moistened wooden eye into Pintel's

socket.

Barbossa then leaned over the charts. He looked back up and grinned his rotten tooth smile.

"He's trying to flip us over!" Barbossa shouted laughing.

Elizabeth joined in with the rest of the crew trying to flip the ship. She took her position next to Jack who flashed her a wink and a gold

toothed grin. The boat was rocking back a forth at a good keel. Pintel and Regetti were lashing themselves upside down to the mast.

"Release the cannons!" Barbossa shouted.

"Release the cannons!" Will yelled down to the hold.

There was the sounds of ropes being cut followed by the bashing of cannons, cannon balls, and various crew members yells coming

from below with each rock of the boat. Now each time the ran to a side they had to grab the rail and wait for the boat to go back down

before running to the other side. The sun was sinking quickly towards the sea.

"Hold on!" Will shouted.

Elizabeth grabbed the rail, Jack next to her. Everyone else grabbed hold. As the boat was nearing hitting the water, Will's grip gave out.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted reaching back as though she could grab him.

Will caught hold of a rope just as the Pearl flipped over. The water was refreshingly cool after being trapped on the hot deck for so

long. They were all waiting holding their breath, literally waiting for the green flash to take them back. Elizabeth looked over at Jack, his

dread locks floating in the waves like dark brown tentacles. She smiled, glad that even if they drowned now at least she could look at

him.

There was a bright green flash from above them and a loud boom that echoed through the water. Elizabeth was suddenly dizzy as the

boat was flipped still under water. The water suddenly whooshed out from around them. They were all left breathless and soaking on

the deck like flopping fish. Pintel and Regetti remained upside down still tied to the mast.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth, Jack, Will, Barbossa and Gibbs were the first to their feet. The was a flurry of action and Barbossa pulled his pistols on both Jack and Will. Will in turn pointed his pistols and Barbossa and Jack. Who pointed

his pistols at Barbossa and Will. Elizabeth had hers pointed at the two men as well. She felt a little bad pointing a gun at Will but he was threatening Jack. Gibbs pulled his pistols on Barbossa and Will as well.

Elizabeth noticed with a small amount of humor, Jack the monkey pulling a gun on Cotton's parrot. They all glanced at each other, laughed and lowered their guns...or not. Guns back up. The classic five person, one

monkey and a parrot stand off. Elizabeth had the overwhelming feeling of just wanting to club Willand Barbossa in the head with her pistol rather than shooting them just to be done with this insanity.

"Alright, the Brethren court be gathering at Shipwreck Cove and you and I, Jack be going. And they'll be no arguing that point." Barbossa spoke first.

"Oh I is arguing the point," Jack stated. "Wherever there be a gathering of pirates that's when I point my ship in the other direction."

"Jack, we need the court to fight Beckett." Elizabeth spoke to him with a small sympathetic smile at him.

"No turning back. You're not running Jack." Will said forcefully.

"If we don't fight we'll all be dead." Barbossa growled

"I like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, The Last Pirate." Jack said dreamily.

"Then you'll be fighting Beckett on your own." Barbossa said taking a threatening step closer to Jack.

"I'll not be going back to the locker mate you can count on that." Jack said and pulled the trigger

of his pistol.

It clicked but didn't fire. Barbossa fired both his at Jack. They just clicked at well. Same was Will. Elizabeth made a face at him when he attempted to shoot Jack. Gibbs tried to shoot Barbossa.

"Wet Powder!" Gibbs shouted annoyed.

Jack gave Barbossa a glare in disappointment for not getting to shoot the older pirate. Again.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel yelled.

Ragetti tapped Pintel on the head with the butt of his

pistol. "Ow!"

Will unrolled the chart and the crew gathered around him.

"There's a fresh water island here. We can sail there and get restocked."

"Great. I'll stay here with the Pearl." Jack announced.

"How about I stay with my ship?" Barbossa said menacingly.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the Pearl with me?" Will asked innocently.

Thus they sailed to the island and crew started to load up two of the long boats.

Elizabeth noticed a pissing contest between Jack and Barbossa with their spy

glasses. She wondered where in the world Jack had gotten that thing. She was

able to pull him away for a minute while the crew finished loading the last

boat.

"You need something love?" Jack asked as Elizabeth pulled him into the

dark shadow next the stairs.

She didn't say a word and simply stood up on her tip toes wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him. She poured her love for Jack into that kiss, her joy at rescuing him from the Locker, and absolute

appreciation for him being there when she found out about her father's

death and for figuring out the map so they could return to the land of the living.

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered resting her forehead against

his.

"Aye. I love you Lizzie." Jack spoke reverently.

He spoke her name now with the same tone she had heard reserved only for the Pearl. She studied his face, drinking in every detail. She cupped his face in her hands, his dark

eyes sparkling with love and mischief.

"Be careful," Elizabeth spoke softly.

She didn't doubt for one second that Jack could take care of himself. She feared

being parted from him for any amount of time.

"Elizabeth," Jack sighed, his tone as though he were speaking to someone foolish. "Who am I?"

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth answered, rolling her eyes.

"I'll be fine love. Besides its not me you should be worrying your pretty head about." Jack

said leaning closer to speak in an undertone. "Watch out for the whelp. He's up

to something."

Elizabeth nodded. Jack stepped away and walked towards the latter to climb down into the long boat. He turned back to her and waved before climbing down. Elizabeth watched the boats rowing towards the island.

She could feel Jack's gaze on her until the boats washed gently onto the sand.

Elizabeth turned when she saw Jack disembark and head towards the jungle. It was then that she noticed a ship headed straight for them. She ran the helm and pulled a spy glass from Cotton's belt, his parrot

squawking after her as she dashed to the side to get a good look. The Empress. Sao Feng was coming after them. She turned to the island, she saw Ragetti running back to where Jack, Barbossa and the rest of the

crew and disappeared into the trees. The Empress came up next the pearl, the crew that Sao Feng had sent with them to rescue Jack, now all pulled their swords and pistols on Elizabeth and the remaining crew

aboard the Pearl. The only person not taken hostage was Will. Elizabeth stared after him as he greeted Sao Feng with a hand shake and followed the older man below presumable to Jack's cabin. She knew that she

should have heeded Jack's warning a bit better. She knew Will had been plotting something since he suggested this bloody island to begin with. Elizabeth just didn't except whatever plan Will had to take shape quite

so quickly. He must have been planning this since Singapore. She growled at the member of Sao Feng's crew who had a gun pointed at her throat. She could see Jack and the rest of the crew on shore pilling into the

long boats and rowing back to the Pearl. Sao Feng had come back up on deck to wait. Barbossa climbed up first. She saw Jack climb up quickly behind his former first mate and remain cowered behind him. Jack shot

her a shy smile and went back to hiding and biting his nails. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Sao Feng, You showing up here is truly an remarkable coincidence." Barbossa greeted, he pushed Jack off him.

"Jack Sparrow you paid me great insult once," Sao Feng spoke viciously to Jack.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said attempting to deflect the conversation.

Sao Fen reared back and punched Jack directly in the nose. Elizabeth and most everyone winched at the crunching sound that followed. Jack shifted his nose back into position but kept his hands around it.

"Shall we just call it square?" Jack said in a muffled voice.

"Release her." Will shouted pointing at Elizabeth. "She's not part of the bargain."

Elizabeth felt her jaw drop as she looked at Will. Jack stood up slightly to stare at Will.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng laughed. "Release her!"

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked confused.

"Aye the profetuiss rotter lead a mutiny against us!" Gibbs informed Jack.

"I need the pearl to free my father. that's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will told them.

"How long have you been planning this?" Elizabeth asked outraged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She wanted to punch Will in the face as hard as Sao Feng had punched Jack.

"It was my burden to bear." Will said simply.

"He need the Pearl. Captain turner needs the pearl." Jack stated with annoyance.

He rounded on Barbossa next.

"And you and your Brethren court. Did know one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack asked looking around.

Elizabeth walked to his side and took his hand. Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey all raised their hands.

"Well, I'm standing over there with them." Jack announced pulling Elizabeth with him.

Sao Feng grabbed Jack and steered him away from the group, pulling Jack's hand out of Elizabeth's in the process.

"I'm sorry jack but there is an old friend who wants to see you first.," Sao Feng spoke with a hint of glee that sent of chill of fear down Elizabeth's back.

She saw a ship of the East India Trading Company coming up on them. Her stomach clenched with fear and anger knowing Beckett was aboard that ship.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack mumbled in an undertone.

Elizabeth saw Jack attempt to look back as men from Beckett's ship haul Jack off the Pearl and onto the Endeavor. Soldiers began pouring onto the deck of the Pearl.

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng informed.

"Your off the ship. Crew and all."

"You agreed. You said the pearl was to be mine!" Will said angrily.

"And so it was," Sao Feng said walking away.

Elizabeth now found herself being chained next to Will along with the rest of the crew. She couldn't even look him in the face. She could have helped Will come up with a better plan then this, if had told her about it.

She bit her lip to stop from shouting at Will and turned to listen to the conversations around her.

"Beckett told me the black pearl was to be mine!" Sao Feng was shouting.

"Beckett's not going to give up a ship that can out run the Dutchman, Is he?"

Barbossa leaned towards Sao Feng.

"Shame they not bound to honor the code of the Brethren isn't it? Cause honor is a hard thing to come by now a days."

"There is no honor to remain on the losing side." Sao Feng said turning towards Barbossa.

"The losing side you say?"

"They have the Dutchman, now the pearl and what do we have left?" Sao Feng asked.

"We have Calypso." Barbossa claimed with pride.

Elizabeth looked around and her eyes widened as Barbossa glance back at her.

"Calypso is an old legend," Sao Feng waved a hand dismissively.

"No, the goddess herself bound in human form." Barbossa said steeping closer. "Imagine all the power of the sea against our enemies, but for that I need the Brethren courts."

Barbossa picked up a jewel hanging from Sao Feng's jacket. "All the courts."

"What are you purposing Captain? Sao Feng asked.

"What will you accept?" Barbossa countered.

"The girl." Sao Feng said.

"What?" Elizabeth said, shocked.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will shouted.

"Out of the question." Barbossa agreed.

"Its not a question." Sao Feng spoke moving towards Will.

"Done," Elizabeth stated seeing no other way around it.

"Not done!" Will cried turning towards her.

"You're the one who got us into this mess! If this is what gets us out of it, done!" Elizabeth shouted at him aggravated.

She knew that the longer this agreement took the longer Jack would have to make a cockamamie plan that would work out in the end but it was time to break away from the Endeavor before Jones found them.

"Elizabeth they're pirates!" Will informed her lamely.

"I have more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth shouted punching Will on the arm as hard as she could.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked with a grin.

Elizabeth nodded and was unchained. The rest of the crew was unchained and an all out battle ensued. The crew of the Empress clambered onto their ship with Elizabeth. The Pearl began to hit the Endeavour with

cannon fire as the Empress sailed from the batter. Elizabeth turned in time to see Jack swing from the Endeavour onto the deck of the Pearl. She smiled as she was lead down into the ship.

Elizabeth had been expecting to be lead into the brig. Instead she was lead into a beautiful cabin. Decorated with tapestries and dark wooden furniture. The floor covered in soft carpets. She was lead by two of Sao

Feng's servants to a room towards the back of a cabin with a copper tub full of steaming water and crimson peonies petals. The servants each left with a bow. Elizabeth threw the lock on the door and eagerly began

pulling off her cloths and climbing into the tub. She washed all the dirt of her body and out of her hair. She couldn't remember the last time she had changed cloths. She leaned her head back and let her eyes slide

shut. She saw Jack's face appear beneath her eyelids. That gold flashed, cocky, wonderful smile there across her vision. She smiled to herself. She wished she could have said something in parting before leaving with

Sao Feng, or at least the parting kiss. Her face heated up as she thought of the feeling of Jack's lips on hers. She trusted Gibbs to catch him up in a kind way. She was sure it would end up being Barbossa who tell

Jack in the cruelest way he would think of. Elizabeth sighed and hauled herself out the bath. She put on the robe she found hanging on the door. She exited the small bathroom and was greeted by the servants who

had laid out a dress for her. It was a dark blue, almost green fabric. The golden stitching picking up the light. They helped her dress and comb out her hair and pull it back into a simple but elegant looking ponytail.

She heard Sao Feng coming down the stairs speaking something in Chinese. She followed him with her eyes as he walked past her towards a bowl of steaming water.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you shall be free, Calypso." Sao Feng said turning towards Elizabeth with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked slightly dumb founded.

"Not the name you fancy out the many that you have, but that is what we call you." Sao Feng said before taking a bite out of a large leaf.

"We, being whom?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Are you confirming?" Sao Feng asked with a smile.

"Confirming what?" She replied coyly. "You've told me nothing."

"It was The Brethren Court, not I, who's decision sealed you in human form so that the seas could be ruled by men instead of ruled,"

"By me," Elizabeth interrupted.

"I would have your gifts should you chose to give them." Sao Feng said approaching her.

"And if I should chose not?" Elizabeth asked backing up a step.

"Then I shall take your fury!"

Sao Feng's lips were on her before Elizabeth could stop him. She starched his face with all that she had. She was furious. Sao Feng was turning to her with what looked like equal parts guilt and rage when a cannon

strike hit the side of the ship. Through the whole in the ship Elizabeth could see the Flying Dutchman attacking them. She turned back to the room.

"Sao Feng?" She asked looking for the pirate.

"Here," came the soft reply.

Elizabeth turned to see the Captain pinned to the floor with a large piece of the ship. She dashed to his side

"Please, with all nine pieces of eight you will be free." Sao Feng spoke before tearing off the jewel from around his neck. "Take it. You are Captain now. Go in my place. To Shipwreck cove."

Elizabeth took the jewel and nodded

"The ship is taken!" shouted someone from behind them.

Sao Feng pulled Elizabeth closer. "Forgive me, Calypso."

Elizabeth stood slowly after Sao Feng had stopped breathing. She was starring at the sea green leather wrapped stone Sao Feng had handed her. There was too much information for her to process fully.

"What did he tell you?" ask Sao Feng's first mate.

She turned slowly to face the other man. "He made me Captain."

Some of the Dutchman crew came to drag Elizabeth and the first mate on deck.

"You're not my captain!" the first mate said with vengeance.

Elizabeth caught sight of James Norrington and pushed off the pirate holding her.

"James!" She shouted, glad to see a friendly face.

Norrington caught her in a hug before holding her at arms length to get a good look at her.

"Thank god your alive! Your father will be overjoyed to hear that you're safe." James informed her with a smile.

Elizabeth took a step back from Norrington.

"My fathers dead."

"No that cannot be! He returned to England." Norrington said shakily.

"Did Beckett tell you that?" Elizabeth sneered.

"Who among you do you name as Captain?" Davy Jones asked.

Her new found crew all pointed at her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

'Bloody pirates' she thought.

"Captain?" Jones mumbled in the same tone Jack had used when learning Will was Captain Turner.

"Put the prisoners in the brig!" Norrington called. He wrapped an arm around Elizabeth. "The Captain can have my quarters."

Elizabeth shook off his arm. "No, I'd prefer to stay with my crew." She stepped over to them.

"Elizabeth I didn't know," Norrington started.

"What side you chose? Well now you do." Elizabeth marched down the stairs to the brig with her crew.

She started to look for Will's father. She had now idea was Bill Turner looked like.

"Bootstrap?" She asked a passing fish face.

He laughed at her and kept walking.

"Bootstrap?" Elizabeth asked the crew member cleaning the floor. He looked up and glared at her.

"Bootstrap," came a soft voice from inside the cell Elizabeth was standing.

She walked towards the back of the brig. There was a man covered in barnacles, seaweed and all kinds of various sea life.

"You know my name?" Bootstrap asked leaning forward.

"Yes, I know your son. Will turner"

"William?" he asked.

As Elizabeth nodded he pulled himself up and laughed happily.

"He made it! He's alive and now he sends you to tell me he's coming to get me!" Bootstrap laughed excited.

Elizabeth frowned. "Yes, Will is alive and he wants to help you."

"He can't help me, he won't come," Bootstrap said looking away from her.

"You're his father!" Elizabeth said surprised.

"I know you," he spoke of you." Bootstrap said pointing a finger at her. "He can't save me, he can't come because of you. You're Elizabeth."

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth." She said feeling confused.

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain forever captaining forever and if he saves me he loses you."

Elizabeth took in this new information with a growing sense of horror. She had to warn Jack and Will.

"He won't pick me I wouldn't pick me." Bootstrap said going back to his seat. "Tell him not to come tell him to stay away tell him its too late I'm already a part of the ship, part of the crew."

Elizabeth watched with sadness as Bill Turner sank back into the ship.

"Bootstrap?" She asked hoping to make him feel better by talking.

He opened his eyes and looked around confused.

"You know my name?" He asked as his eyes fell on Elizabeth. "You know my name?"

"Yes I know your son," Elizabeth whispered feeling a lump well up in her throat.

"William, he's coming for me, wait and see, you'll see. He promised." He sunk back into his seat and spoke nothing else.

Elizabeth felt sick. She had to formulate a plan to get them out of this. She began pacing the small cell until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. James Norrington unlocked their cell.

"Come with me." He spoke waving them forward.

No one moved.

"Quickly," he urged, the crew started leaving the brig quickly.

What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Choosing a side," Norrington said leading Elizabeth forward with a hand on the small of her back.

The snuck out a side trap door and walked carefully along the sides of the ship towards the back. The crew climbed onto the towing ropes and repelled backwards toward the Empresses.

"Quickly!" Norrington urged the last man before Elizabeth. "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the Pearl's location. There must be a traitor among them."

"Its too late to earn my forgiveness," Elizabeth said agitated.

"I had nothing to do with your fathers death. That doesn't absolve me of my other sins." Norrington spoke turning away.

"Come with us. James come with me," Elizabeth begged grabbing his arm.

"Who goes there?" Came from above them.

"Go! I will follow," Norrington said pulling his sword.

"Your lying," Elizabeth said still holding his jacket.

"Our destinies have been entwined, but never joined," He spoke softly before leaning down to kiss Elizabeth. "Go now."

Elizabeth nodded and climbed out onto the rope. She could hear James talking to whoever had shouted down before.

"Back to your station sailor!" Norrington shouted.

"No one leaves the ship," came the simple reply of Bill Turner.

"Go back to your station! That's an order."

"Part of the crew, part of the ship!" Bootstrap started to repeat in increasing volume.

"Calm yourself man!" Norrington shouted.

"Prisoners escaping!" Bootstrap started nearly screaming.

"James!" Elizabeth cried starting to climb back to help.

Norrington turned and cut the rope off the back of the Dutchman, Elizabeth screamed and hit the water. She popped up as fast as she could and saw Bootstrap stab Norrington.

"James!" She screamed to her friend.

Elizabeth turned and swam towards The Empresses. The loss of yet another important person in her life chocking her with grief. She was pulled unto the deck. She rolled to her back looking up at the stars. She

wished desperately that Jack was with her to comfort her as he had when she learned of her fathers demised. She sighed and pulled herself to her feet to address her crew. They set a corse for Shipwreck Cove.

Elizabeth at the helm.

Chapter Six will up tommorw me hardies! enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth began to feel curious as to what Jack's reaction would be in finding out that only was she now Captain Lizzie Swan, she was also Captain Pirate Lord Lizzie Swan. She smiled thinking how now they were

evenly matched. Pirates, Captains, Pirate Lords, rum drinkers…

"Really bad apples," Elizabeth sang quietly to herself, smiling at the memories that came along with that particular tune.

Of course now, they had to get the Brethren Court to agree to release Calypso and hopefully destroy Cutler Beckett, then some how take down Davy Jones, and then perhaps finally she and Jack could squabble over

which of them could captain the Pearl. Elizabeth really could never dream of taking the Pearl away from Jack, even if the colors flying above her deck signified them both. She was steering her own ship, with her very

own crew, no matter how she inherited this bunch of pirates she would defend them with her own life, defend her ship. She knew Jack would be proud. He had seen her potential as a pirate when he had first seen

her. From the very moment Jack had saved her from drowning and all the times after that, he had been in her heart. Perhaps even longer than that, from the very moment she heard her 1st ever Captain Jack

Sparrow legend, he was there. Jack Sparrow was a light that never goes out. He shone through every bit of her life. She would do anything to fight along side him, to love him, to be with him. Elizabeth wished fleetly

she could get her ship to sail faster in order to get to Jack faster. She had the crew pull a few more feet of canvas in a attempt at more speed. She missed the Pearl very much for her speed more now than any other

reason. As the sun was setting The Empresses at long last pulled into harbor at Shipwreck Cove. Elizabeth and three members of her crew disembarked to join the meeting. Elizabeth came up the stairs slowly

listening to the conversation happening above her. She watched Jack unsure of pulling his piece of eight from his collections of trinkets. Of course he wouldn't want to part with an important piece of what made him

Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Might I point out that were still one Pirate Lord short and I am content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Jack said casually strolling back up to the table.

"Sao Feng's dead." Elizabeth announced, "he fell to the flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth shoved her sword inside the globe with the rest of the Pirate Lords. She ignored the uproar her announcement had caused, she had eyes only for Jack.

"He made you captain?" Jack asked a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Yes," Elizabeth said indignantly.

"Their just bloody giving away thing away now," Jack said with a nudge of his elbow into her side.

He lead her over to stand at the table between Barbossa and he. Seeing that Elizabeth was still annoyed with his comment Jack leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm proud of ye, Lizzie. I always knew ye were a pirate." Jack pressed a kiss gently behind her ear.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you Jack."

She stepped forward to address the other pirates. "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the control of Lord Beckett. They're most likely on there way here

"Who is this betrayer?" on of the pirate lords asked loudly.

"Not likely one among us," Barbossa informed him

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked Jack in an undertone.

"Not among us," Jack told her with a poignant look.

"It matters not how they found us. The question is what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa addressed the group.

"We fight!" Elizabeth shouted without hesitation.

Jack eyes widened at her, Barbossa nodded in agreement while the rest of the pirates lords burst into laughter.

"Shipwreck cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress there be no need to fight they cannot find us!" Mistress Ching said standing up.

"There be a third option," Barbossa began walking around the table. "In this very spot the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess Calypso and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Ahh, well claimed the

seas for ourselves aye, and opened the doors to Beckett! And his ilk. Better where the days at sea before bargains struck with hellish creatures but from the sweat of his own brow and the strength of his back!

Gentleman, Ladies. We must free Calypso."

There as a pause before the uproar began.

"No!"

Was the out and out answer but then the yelling and the fighting and the shouting began in earnest.

"Shoot him!" someone shouted at Barbossa.

"Cut out his tongue!' was the next one

"Cut out his tongue! Then shoot the tongue!" Jack shouted unhelpfully. "And trim that straggly beard!"

Barbossa pushed Jack's hand away from his beard. The shouting continued.

"This is madness.." Elizabeth spoke unable to believe her eyes.

"This is politics." Jack told her with a shrug.

"Mean while our enemies are bearing down upon us!" Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"If they not be here already," Barbossa spoke to her watching the fight.

The older pirate climbed onto the table at let out a shot at the ceiling. The fighting calmed.

"It was the 1st court that bound Calypso, we should be the one to set her free! And in her gratitude shell offer us boons!" Barbossa spoke to them.

Jack leaned forward to take a closer look at the cannon ball chains Barbossa was holding.

"Who's boons? Your boons?" Jack asked as Barbossa climbed off the table. "Utter twattle speech!"

What say you then!" Barbossa demanded.

"Cuttle fish." Jack stated simply.

Elizabeth put her face in her hands. She knew Jack would most likely have point after the oncoming ramble. Or at least she hoped he'd have a point.

"Aye let us not dear friends, forget our friends the cuttle fish."

Elizabeth and she was sure most everyone else was losing a bit of the plot.

"Fish natures.." was about were she caught back up. She hoped the point was coming and she was not disappointed.

"So yes we could hold up here and wait for the end, which seems quite grim if you ask me. We can pray that Calypso is not in a vengeful mood. We are left but with one option: I agree with, and I can't believe this,

Captain Swan." Jack finished with a small bow and wave to Elizabeth.

"You've run away from every fight you've ever been in Jack!" Barbossa shouted at him

"Have not!" Jack shouted back insulted.

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so and you know it!" Barbossa finished the back and forth.

"I only have ever embraced the truest of pirate traditions! We must fight to run away!" Jack said with a flourish.

"As per code an act of war can only be decided by the pirate king." Barbossa informed him.

"You made that up!" Jack countered.

"Did I now?" Barbossa said with a sneer. "I say we call on the Keeper of the Code. Captain Teague."

Jack looked horrified and swallowed. The out roar began again. A door behind them was thrown opened and a man stepped out. He fired a shot in the air and it became silent. Captain Teague Sparrow walked out

followed by the Pirate Code. Elizabeth felt her jaw dropping as she gazed on Jack's father. The resemblance was uncanny. Barbossa pushed her jaw back up with one rotten fingernail.

"You're in my way boy," He spoke to Jack as the humongous book was placed on the table.

Teague whistled and a shaggy dog came running up the stairs with a set of keys.

Pintel and Ragetti looked at the dog as though they knew him

"H..H..How?" they stuttered staring at the dog.

"Sea turtles mate," Teague told them with a saucy grin.

He turned a few pages and found what he was looking for. Trailing his finger down the page.

"Barbossa is right." Teague said looking up.

"Hang on a minute!" Jack cried moving over to look at the book.

"Fancy that then. Parlay." Jack mumbled. "I call for a vote!"

"How is the king chosen?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs.

"See the pirate king is voted by popular vote, and they always only votes from themselves." He told her.

Teague sat back in a chair in the corner and started playing quietly on his guitar. It was just as Gibbs said each one voting for themselves.

"Elizabeth Swan," Elizabeth said joining in on the self voting even if she knew it was foolish.

Jack was up next. "Elizabeth Swan."

"What?" Elizabeth shouted her head snapping in his direction.

"I know, curious isn't it?" He winked at her.

There again was a general uproar of no's.

"I am to understand you'll not be keeping to the Code?" Jack asked the group.

The guitar stopped and sounded as though Teague's hand had slipped.

"Very well," Mistress Ching said calmly. "What say you Captain Swan, King of the Brethren Court?"

Elizabeth felt a smile pulling up her lips, she spared a glance and a wink of her own at Jack

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn we're at war." She announced.

One of the other lords stood and spoke in a voice so high pitched for a man his size Elizabeth felt her eyes bug out of her head:

"And so we shall go to war!"

The celebration and preparation began. Elizabeth noticed out of the corner of her eye Ragetti and Pintel steal the bowl with the pieces of eight. On Barossa's orders she was sure but she ignored it for the time being.

She saw Jack and Teague walking up the stairs in conversation.

They were to set sail at dawn. The rest of the Pirate lords had returned to their respective ships to ready their crews. Elizabeth had railed her men, they were pleased with her as their captain and were willing to die

for her, fight beside her and the ship. She had allowed them some shore leave along with the crew of the Pearl. She quickly become tired of watching her friends and crew getting completely plastered drinking rum.

Jack had disappeared quite awhile ago for a word with Captain Teague. Elizabeth was endlessly curious as to what they were speaking of. She ducked out for a walk along the beach. Each alcove of rocks along the

beach were full of candles and lanterns, it was beautiful along the sand but it made approaching the island at night impossible. The light cast confusing shadows on the waves making every movement of the water like

dangerous rocks. There were bomb fires burning near the most dangerous of the rocks as if light houses for the soul propose of calling in more ships for the wreck. Elizabeth plopped down in the sand near one of the

fires. She kicked off her boots and threw her hat into the fire. If she had known how ridiculous it made her look she would have removed it sooner. She missed her tri-corn hat, but it had gone down with the Pearl.

She crossed her legs out in front of her and rested back on her elbows. She heard someone come up behind her. Elizabeth leaned back her head and opened her eyes. Jack was looking down at her with a grin.

"Fancy a drink love?" he asked pulling two jugs of rum from behind his back.

Elizabeth patted the sand next to her and Jack kicked off his own boots and joined her. She reached for the bottle he was leaning towards her. Jack pulled it back.

"This is for drinking not burning. Savvy?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I promise not to burn the rum. Again."

Jack nodded and let her take the bottle. He uncorked his own and took a hardy sip. Elizabeth followed suit.

"So, Pirate King Jack?" Elizabeth asked while Jack was mid sip.

He stopped and turned slightly towards her.

"Why me?""Lizzie," Jack chuckled.

He put his bottle down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're my Lizzie! Me bonny lass."

"Meaning what exactly?" Elizabeth asked trying to get something more specific.

"I love ye more than the Pearl, more than the sea, more than me own life."

Elizabeth pulled Jack in for a kiss. She had once had a fleeting desire to kiss him like this that long ago night on Rum Runner island. This was far different. Knowing how much he loved her. Knowing that their possible

doom would meet them in the morning. Everything now stood upon the edge of a knife, and they had no way of knowing what side they fall off of. They cuddled together in the cooling sand. Elizabeth playing with the

beads in Jack's beard while he knotted and unknotted his ringed fingers through her hair. He started braiding a small piece of hair near her face into a small fishtail braid, thinking of a getting her a trinket to put in it.

"I love you Jack," Elizabeth whispered pushing herself up on her elbow to look at him. The light was sparkling off his dark brown eyes. The fire light brining out colors she never would have noticed other wise. Honey

tones that shone with love and admiration. Elizabeth was drinking in every inch of Jack. Studying every plane of his face relishing in the heart squeezing, breathless, stomach dropping feeling she got every time she

looked at him. He was her Jack. Everyone else got Captain Jack Sparrow, she was the only one privileged to have just Jack.

"I actually came down here to tell you that Teague want the speak to ye," Jack said pulling Elizabeth tightly against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Elizabeth asked, her voice muffled from her position buried in Jack's shirt.

"I wasn't ready to tell ye darling," Jack stated simply.

Elizabeth laughed and pulled away from Jack. He let her sit up before jumping up to pull her to her feet.

"Go speak to Teague, I'll meet ye in me cabin when yer done." Jack spoke grasping her hand as they walked back. They parted with a kiss and Elizabeth walked inside to find the Keeper of The Code. Teague's room

was at the top of Shipwreck Tower. Pirates were not the most original when it came to naming things. She knocked gently on his door and was granted entry. Teague Sparrow was sitting at a massive desk. Elizabeth

was once again struck by how much Teague and Jack resembled each other.

"So Jackie finally mentioned I wanted to speak ye aye?" Teague asked with a chuckle.

He kicked his feet up on his desk and leaned back. He indicated that Elizabeth should sit in one of the chairs opposite him. She sat and subtly studied the piles of charts on Teague's desk. He made no move to hide

them from her prying eyes. Elizabeth glanced up and caught his eyes. They sparkled with the similar mischief Jack's eyes held.

"My apologies Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said shyly.

Teague laughed. "Call me Teague darling. You sure are me Jackie's lass if ye remember the title every time." Teague said with a wink.

"Jack said you wanted to speak with me?" Elizabeth prompted, her curiosity peaked.

Teague took his feet off the desk and leaned forward.

"Jackie's been feeling mighty desperate for a taste of immortality. He be after the heart of Davy Jones."

Elizabeth gasped. She had yet to tell him what Bootstrap had told her about the heart.

"I take it by ye reaction ye know as I do what will come of that desire." Teague said as Elizabeth nodded.

"I know of a better place for Jackie to look for what he seeks."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elizabeth asked as Teague started riffling through a desk draw.

"You're me Jackie's Lizzie," Teague stated looking up at her. "He loves ye something fierce lass."

Elizabeth smiled and felt a bit dreamy.

"He named ye Pirate King darling. Jackie wouldn't bestow that title on someone her didn't trust. It's an odd thing for a pirate to trust. Let alone to trust another pirate. But then yer Jack's always been a bit odd."

Elizabeth nodded in understand and grinned in a agreement to the final statement.

"So why are you trusting me with this better location for immortality?"

"If Jackie trust ye, then I do." Teague said handing her a rolled up map chart and a compass much like Jack's.

She opened the compass and watched as the arrow spun rapidly around once before definitively pointed towards the Pearl, where Jack was. She smiled and snapped it shut.

"Does Jack know there are two compasses that point to whatever you most desire?" She asked with a sly smile. Teague shook his head.

"He doesn't know about that map either," the elder Sparrow told her tapping the side of his nose with a bejeweled finger.

"Where does it lead?" Elizabeth asked indicating the map in her hand.

"To the Fountain of Youth."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked her hand slipping off the compass she was trying to put in her pocket.

"To the Fountain of Youth, lass. It's a perilous journey, ye make no mistake about that."

"Better that than an eternity on the Dutchman or as a fish face." Elizabeth said.

"Ye know as well as I that Jackie would never been happy simply ferrying souls." Teague said with a sigh.

"So eternity as a fish face." Elizabeth shuddered at the image of each one of the dread locks she loved so much as a slimy tentacle and Jack's heart left beating in a box.

"So Captain Swan, now that ye have even more to think about, what are ye still here for?" Teague asked her. "Shouldn't ye be with Jackie?"

Elizabeth was glad he pulled her from her thoughts. "Thanks Teague."

"I'd share yer compass with Jackie, and I leave it up to ye what to tell him about the map. Barbossa has his own map. From Sao Feng's chart. Beware that pirate more than most."

Elizabeth nodded and ducked out the door. She walked slowly down the stairs to where the Pearl was docked. There was not a soul in sight and all she could hear was various volumes of drunken snoring, laughter,

singing and she really did not want to identify anything else from that point. She boarded the Pearl and made her way to Jack's cabin. She knocked gently and pushed opened the door. Jack was sitting at his desk,

feet up and his hat covering his eyes. He lifted the hat slightly as her heard the door close. He flashed her a gold tooth smile before returning his hat in the upright position. Jack lowered his feet to the floor as

Elizabeth came over to sit in his lap. She turned slightly toward the desk and pulled the map from her coat and unrolled it. She place a bottle of rum on one side and Jack's pistol on the other to keep it flat. She felt

Jack's chin on her shoulder as he leaned forward to look at the map. He studied it, one hand snaked around Elizabeth's waist to trace the route of Ponce Deleon. Jack glanced at her, back at the map and at her again.

He pulled gently at the braid he had put in her hair a mere hour before.

"What has me Da been telling ye Lizzie?" Jack sighed as if knowing his grand scheme about to be revealed.

"I know you want the heart of Davy Jones. I know you desire immortality Jack but this isn't the way," Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around his neck to turn to look at him.

"Lizzie," Jack stated but was interrupted by Elizabeth's gentle fingers on his lips.

"If you stab his heart, you'll become immortal but you won't be able to step on land for ten years and if you don't ferry the souls of the dead you'll go all fishes and.." Elizabeth found herself interrupted by a sudden

fiery kiss. She melted into the kiss her arms tightening around Jack's neck. Jack pulled away for air but didn't go far, his breath was warm and moist against her lips.

"Lizzie," he whispered.

Elizabeth's heart clenched with desire. She surged forward swinging a leg around to straddle Jack in the chair her mouth hot against his. She pulled back for a ragged breath.

"I don't want the heart any more." Jack whispered coming a fraction closer to her lips. "I got me one better."

Jack kissed her gently and placed a hand over Elizabeth's heart.

"Did I ever tell you were your compass points for me?" Elizabeth asked feeling as though parts of her sanity were slipping away as she was caught in Jack's dark eyes.

She lay her own hand over Jack's heart.

"It points at you Jack. Always and only ever at you."

Elizabeth pulled the compass from her jacket with her free hand. Jack looked at it confussed before his head snapped up his eyes widened in surpise.

"Teague gave me this. It works like yours," Elizabeth told him as she flipped it opened. The needle immedatly pointed at Jack. She angled it so he could see. Jack smiled before plucking it from her hand. Elizabeth

saw the needle swing just as quickly back towards her.

"Guess that answers yer following question," Jack said with a cocky grin.

Elizabeth reached up and took Jack's hat from his hat and placed it on her own.

"Savvy?" Elizabeth said pecking his lips and quickly dove from Jack's lap with a giggle.

Jack's eyes glanced up upward noticing his hat missing.

"Why's me hat gone?" Jack asked reaching up to feel the empty air above his head. "No matter, at least there's rum."

Jack reached for the bottle that held one side of the map. As the map rolled up Elizabeth reached over and grabbed it putting back in her pocket for safe keeping. Jack tipped the bottle back, nothing. He gave it a

good shake over his still open mouth. Still nothing.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked turning towards Elizabeth. "Lizzie, why is the rum always gone when yer around?"

"At least I didn't burn it this time!" Elizabeth spoke in her defense.

"Well then," Jack said standing and straitening his invisible hat. "On to more delious things."

Jack dashed to where Elizabeth was standing. He kissed her swiftly before hoisting her giggling into the air throwing her over one shoulder again. He walked her over towards the bed before unceremoniously tossing

her onto it. Elizabeth's back bounced against the soft mattress and Jack's hat flew off her head and landed on the floor. Jack jumped on to the bed flopping to one side facing her and propping his head up on one

elbow. Elizabeth did the same. Jack twiddled with Elizabeth's one braid before reaching into to his pocket. He hid whatever was in his hand and went back to fiddling with her braid. When he pulled his hand back the

braid felt a bit heavier. Elizabeth pulled it forward to look. Jack had quickly and expertly braided into the middle of the already elaborate fishtail braid a small red bead it was carved like..

"A sparrow," Elizabeth whispered studying it.

The bead was intricately craved into the same sparrow Jack had tattooed on his forearm. She quickly looked up at him.

"Did you make this?"

"Aye Lizzie love," Jack told her. "I thought ye could use a wee trinket of yer own."

Elizabeth kissed Jack passionately.

"Now I'll just have to get some rings like your and I'll be a real pirate!" Elizabeth stated laughing.

"We'll get ye some Lizzie," Jack laughed with her as he pulled her against his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of her golden head.

They slept a few hours content in each others arms. As the sky was barley grey they awoke and set sail to meet Beckett. Barbossa had relinquished the helm to Cotton. Elizabeth stood by Jack at the prow. The Pearl

was leading the other ships into battle.

"Be careful today Jack," Elizabeth spoke looking straight ahead.

"Lizzie," Jack said turning her towards him.

"Yes, I know," Elizabeth huffed with a laugh. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's right love. And you're Captain Lizzie Swan."

"I want you to know that to die by your side would be a heavenly way to die," Elizabeth whispered pulling Jack into her arms.

"Well the pleasure and privilege is mine." Jack said holding her closer. "Except we're not dying today Lizzie."

They sailed into the brightening gray of dawn, the fog not quite lifted.

Currently working hard of Chapter 7. I hope you guys are still liking this! Keep the reviews coming! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

"The enemy is here! Let's take em!" Marty shouted.

Swords and pistols raised the pirates shouting at the single ship sailing towards them. The fog began to lift slowly revealing an armada of East Indian Trading Company vessels. There seemed to be an innumerable

number of ships being revealed by the lifting fog. Elizabeth's heart dropped violently into her stomach. She hadn't expected the battle to be easy but she hadn't expected this to be coming at her.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrots squawked before taking flight and escaping.

The crew of the Pearl turned towards Jack.

"Parlay?" he said with a shrug.

The Parlay agreement was made and a long boat was lowered with Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa. They rowed to a tiny strip of land to meet with Beckett and Jones. Elizabeth was horrified and disappointed to see Will

standing with Beckett.

"You be the cur that lead these wolves to our door," Barbossa greeted Will viciously.

"You need not blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its architect you need only look to your left." Beckett said with a smirk.

Barbossa and Elizabeth stared at Jack. Elizabeth feeling a bit hurt and yet not really surprised.

"My hands are clean in this! Relatively." Jack defended himself with two raised hands. "My actions were my own and for my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with this." Will spoke while looking solely at Elizabeth.

"Well spoken!" Jack said thankfully before leaning towards Elizabeth. "Listen to the tool."

"Will I've been aboard the Dutchman," Elizabeth told him and saw him flinch. "I know the burden you carry. But I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost, if there be one fool left to fight for it." Will spoke with a small smile at Jack.

"If turner wasn't acting on your behalf, how did I come to be given this?" Beckett asked dangling Jack's compass. "You made a deal with me Jack to deliver the pirate lords and here they are. Don't be bashful step up

and claim your reward!" Beckett tossed Jack's compass at him.

"Your debt to me is still unpaid. 100 years of servitude aboard the Dutchman for a start!" Davy Jones shouted at Jack.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror. She looked at Jack who was glaring at Jones.

"That debt was paid mate!" Jack growled.

"You escaped!" Jones shouted aggravated.

"Technically. " Jack amended.

"Lets make a deal," Elizabeth spoke to Beckett. "Will leaves with us and you can take Jack."

Barbossa and Jack's head whipped around to stare at Elizabeth.

"Jack's one of the pirates lords! You have no right!" Barbossa shouted at Elizabeth.

"King," Elizabeth said with a cocky smile.

"Done," Beckett agreed.

"Undone!" Jack replied annoyed.

"Done," Elizabeth said finally turning towards Jack.

Jack studied her face thoroughly for a moment before removing his hat and bowing slightly.

"As you command," He said to Elizabeth with a smile and stepped away

"Blagger!" Barbossa shouted and slashed her sword across Jack's forehead.

Jack's piece of eight went flying into the sand and with scooped up by Jack the monkey. Jack turned towards Barbossa to protest only to find the older pirate leaning over him

"If you have something to say I might be saying something as well," Barbossa spoke softly and threateningly.

"First to the finish then," Jack said with a bit of a poor reaction.

He walked towards Beckett and was forced to stand next to Jones. Jack returned his hat to its proper perch.

"Do you fear death?" Davy Jones asked leaning into Jack.

Jack cringed before answering, "You've no idea."

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight and you will all die or you can not fight and only most of you will die." Beckett told Elizabeth.

"You murdered my father," Elizabeth told him stepping closer

"He chose his own fate," Beckett sighed annoyed.

"And you have choose yours. We will fight and you will die." Elizabeth growled.

"So be it."

Before she turned Elizabeth spared a glance at Jack. She felt fairly certain that Jack would commandeer the heart of Davy Jones and return to the Pearl.

"King?" Will asked surprised when they were a distance away.

"Of the Brethren Court. Curtsey of Jack." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing." Will spoke, feeling slightly awed.

They rowed quickly back to the Pearl. Elizabeth climbing on deck first.

"We need to use the black pearl as a flag ship to start the attack," She spoke to Barbossa and Will.

She noticed Tai Delma being brought tied from below. She turned to Will shocked.

"Barbossa you can't release her !" Will protested loudly.

"We need to give Jack a chance!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Too long has my fate not been in me own hands! No longer!" Barbossa growled at her.

He viciously ripped Sao Feng's piece of eight from Elizabeth's neck. He added to the bowl with the others. He pulled the one he had cut from Jack's hair from his pocket and tossed it in.

"Be there be some manner of right or incantation?" Gibbs asked looking at the items.

"Aye," Barbossa replied. "The items brought together. Done. Items to be burned. Done. And someone to say the words 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds. They said is must be spoke as if to a lover. "

"Oooh!" The crew gushed, impressed.

Barbossa got down on one knee and repeated loftily, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!"

The items were lit aflame. Nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"No, he didn't say it right." Ragetti spoke up. Barbossa glared at him. "You have to say it right."

Ragetti leaned in close to whisper into Tia Delma's ear. Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

Her head fell back with a quite moan and her eyes fluttered shut. The items burst into flames the smoke purplish and rising towards her.

"Tia don't!" Will shouted and darted forward. He was stopped by the hands of the crew. "Calypso," Will spoke whispering urgently. "When the Brethren Court found you, how did they know how to bind you?"

Tai Delma's eyes snapped opened at Will's words.

"Who betrayed you?" Will demanded.

"Name him!" Tai shouted.

"Davy Jones."

She moaned and tears started. She was enraged and heartbroken. She began to grow in size, the rope undulating and following her like snakes.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel shouted keeping a grip on his rope.

The deck of the ship groaned as the mast was pushed several feet into the boards.

"Calypso!" Barbossa shouted up to her while getting down on one knee. "I come before but as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, I now ask you a favor."

Barbossa winked up at her. Calypso smiled back. "Spare me life, me ship, me crew and take your fury out on those who call themselves your masters, or mine."

Calypso smiled down at him. She began a spell. Elizabeth clapped her hands over her ears at the volume. Calypso shook her head and broke apart into millions of crabs. They spilled onto the ship and into the water.

As the boat rocked under the weight, the rest followed into the sea. The crew stood slowly. Elizabeth brushing herself off and joined everyone looking over the side of the ship.

"Is that it?" Will asked.

"She's no help," Gibbs spoke frustrated.

"What now?" Pintel asked turning toward Barbossa.

"Nothing. The final hope has failed us." Barbossa said looking aggravated out at the sea. There was a massive gust of wind taking various hats along with it. The sky was swirling and turning a violet black.

"Its not over," Gibbs said looking towards the sky.

"There still a fight to be had." Will spoke glancing at the ships

"We've an armada after us!" Gibbs shouted. "With the Dutchman there's no chance."

"Just a fools chance," Elizabeth spoke softly her hair whipping about her face. She was eying the pirate ships around them.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swan." Barbossa spoke from behind her. "And its not something I'm intending to die for."

"You're right," Elizabeth said to him before walking away. She turned back towards him. "Then what shall we die for?"

Elizabeth marched towards the crew. "You will listen to me."

She walked through the men "Listen!" She shouted jumping up onto the rail grabbing the ropes beside her for balance. "The brethren will still be looking here for us. For the Black Pearl to lead. And what will they see?

Frighten bilge rats on a derelict ship! No. They will see free men. And freedom! And what our enemies will hear will the flash our cannons, the ringing of our swords! They will know what we can do." Elizabeth glanced

at Barbossa. "By the sweat of brows and strength of our backs! And the courage of our hearts. Gentleman, hoist the colors!" Elizabeth finished.

"Hoist the colors!" Will spoke.

"Hoist the colors!" was echoed by each crew member of the Pearl.

"The winds on our side boys that all we need!" Gibbs shouted

"Hoist the colors!" Elizabeth shouted to the other ships.

Each ship began to hoist its on colors. Elizabeth felt her heart swell with power at each raised flag. She felt nothing but determined pride and a growing enjoyment for the impending battle as she saw the Pearl's

colors reach to the top of the main sail. Her and Jack's insignia caught in the wind for its first battle. The Pearl pulled ahead of the others and was sailing straight towards the Dutchman. She hoped Jack was somehow

getting the heart but she was nearly positive he had found himself locked in the brig and was struggling to think of a way to get out. They needed to give Jack as much time as possible to gain a hand up over Davy

Jones.

The wind had picked up and cold rain instantly plastered Elizabeth's hair to her face. She was standing near the helm with Will, Cotton at the wheel and Barbossa looking out to sea studying his hand. The ocean in

front of them was opening up into a growing and growling back hole.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs shouted and began ordering the crew about.

Elizabeth watched with growing horror the trouble Cotton was having with the wheel. She dashed towards Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa!" Elizabeth shouted at him. "We need you at the helm!"

"Aye that be true," Barbossa said turning towards her. She grinned at the older pirate as he pushed Cotton out of the way and took control of the ship.

"Dying is the day with living for!" Barbossa was cackaling.

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Gibbs shouted up to Barbossa

"More speed! Hold you wind and hold your water!" Barbossa was putting the Pearl through her paces.

The storm was intense. They were being sucked towards the center of the maelstrom. The was no avoiding it. The waves were battering the hull, wind tearing at the sails. The Pearl was turned circling parallel from the Dutchman.

"Take us up or they'll over bare us!" Will shouted towards Barbossa at the helm.

"Prepare for broadside!" the older pirate said laughing

"Courage men at the ready! Batten down the hatches!" Gibbs was yelling over the din of the cannon fire while dashing below.

Elizabeth felt every single cannon hatch burst open. It rattled the ship as much as the waves. The circled in closer the Dutchman practially below them.

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted.

The order was relayed from Liz to Will and from Will to Gibbs. The pearl fired first.

The enemy had opened fire. A cannon ball whizzed by Elizabeth head. She ducked to avoid it. She heard the Captain's cabin window blow to pieces. She winced thinking of the damage caused to Jack's things. The

continued circling in closer and closer. Cannon fire blasting around them like hell fire. Elizabeth was ducking and keeping an eye on the Dutchman for signs of Jack. Barbossa was bring them in closer laughing as a

lunatic might with each hit the Pearl sent towards the enemy ship.

The boarding started. Fish people swing onto the deck of the Pearl. Elizabeth drew her sword and began to engage. Crew from the Pearl were headed the other direction and more Fish people kept coming. Elizabeth

was fighting brave and strong.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted from behind her.

She crossed swords with yet another enemy. With a quick thurst and a kick squarely in the chest of her beastie she was able to turn towards Will.

"Marry me!" he shouted while battling his own.

Elizabeth jaw dropped and she only think of the most obvious thing to say.

"I don't think nows the best time!" she said shocked taking on another enemy.

"Now maybe be the only time!" Will shouted. "Barbossa can marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa shouted back from the helm

Will grabbed Elizabethand turned her to face him

"I love you. I've made my choice what's yours?"

Elizabeth felt terrible. Not only could she not marry Will, she had absolutely no time to truly give him a proper explaination.

"Will, you're my best friend and I love you. But I'm in love with Jack." Elizabeth told him reaching up to cup his cheek with her free hand.

The sounds of the fighting dropped away as Elizabeth gazed on Will's face falling with the heartbreak she was causing him.

"I'm sorry Will," Elizabeth whispered. It was all she could say. Her guilt for hurting him was like a slug in the gut but she could marry him.

"If we survive this I want you to tell me why." Will said before crashing his lips into Elizabeth's with crushing intensity.

He turned back towards the battle. Elizabeth stood there shocked. She felt awful for hurting her friend but she was no longer the least bit in love with Will. She shook the cobwebs of shock from the kiss out of her

head and returned to the current situation. Barbossa was fighting with an eel and was pulled from the wheel. Elizabeth watched as Cotton stuggled to get the Pearl under control. Her feet were knocked out from

under her as the both ships mast's connected. She saw Will swinging onto the deck of the Dutchman. She watched the course of his descent. Will began fighting with, what Elizabeth thought was Bootstrap. She then

saw Jack fighting with Jones. She had not a single though in her head when she grabbed a rope and swung towards the Dutchman. She had to get to Jack. Jones swung at Jack who was thrown unconscious to the

deck.

As she landed Davy Jones turned toward her. He smiled turning his sword on her

"You'll get no mercy from me," He told her

"That's why I brought this! Elizabeth pulled her sword and met the squid man's sword strike for strike.

She was fighting with a skill that would make Jack proud. Will suddenly jumped into the fray but was pulled away by his father. A suddenly blow from Davy Jones's lobster claw sent Elizabeth flying, hitting her head.

She came to slowly, her head feeling fuzzy and heavy. She began taking in an awful lot of information all at once. She noticed Jones standing with his sword pointing down at someone. He was starring off to his right.

Elizabeth followed to gaze to see Jack holding the barnacle covered, sickly looking beating heart of Davy Jones in on hand. In the other was a broken off sword hilt poised to stab the heart. Elizabeth glanced back and

recognized who Jones was hovering over. She saw the Jones smile at Jack before stabbing Will in the chest. A scream bubbled up out of Elizabeth throat before she could stop herself. She was on her feet and at Will's

side before she even thought of moving. She was pushing his hair back from his face and grasping his hand tightly.

"No! Will!" She was sobbing as Will's blood washed over their joined hands.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered brokenly his eyes fluttering closed.

She glanced back at Jack who was starring at Will. His face was horrified and haunted. The heart and dagger sagging in his grasp. Bootstrap attacked Davy Jones. Jack dashed over to Will's side. He looked up at

Elizabeth before taking Will's hand and wrapping it around the broken hilt. Jack helped Will forcibly stab the heart of Davy Jones. The squid man looked both surpised and relived as he discovered his fate. His eyes

closed.

"Calypso," He whispered before disappearing over the side of the Dutchman.

Elizabeth turned back to Will. "No, Will! Stay with me!"

She could hear the crew of the Dutchman approaching.

"Part of the ship part of the crew." They were chanting coming closer.

Jack pulled her up. She fought him shouting.

"No I cannot leave him!"

Jack pulled her way as Bootstrap was approaching his son with a knife.

"The ship must have a captian."

Elizabeth stopped paying attention she was aware of Jack holding on to her, wrapping her arms around his waist and grabbing ropes around them

"Hold on!" he told her as he shot the rope attached to the ship.

The were attached to one of the Dutchman sails. They were floated aloft in an updraft. Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's chest as they floated away. The storm had stopped the moment the Dutchman had sunk. They

landed gently in the water and Jack helped her swim back to the Pearl. He hadn't spoken to her for which Elizabeth was grateful. They were helped aboard. Elizabeth hovered back gathering herself.

"Thank goodness Jack!" Gibbs was telling Jack. "The armadas still out there! The Endeavourer's coming apron us! I thinks its time to embrace that oldest noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition." Jack was saying.

He seemed to be waiting for something. Elizabeth tuned out. She watched Jack climb up to the helm looking out over the water. The Endeavourer was moving in, approaching them alone ahead of the armada.

Suddenly the Flying Dutchman crested from underwater a ways behind them. Elizabeth saw Will at the helm. She looked over shocked to see Jack grinning at her. She smiled back overjoyed to see her friend alive,

well sort of alive.

"Full canvas!" Jack ordered glad to see Elizabeth smile again.

"Aye full canvas!" Barbossa agreed.

The sails dropped and they began to sail towards the Endeavour. The Dutchman pulled along side them with the Endeavour sailing in between their two ships.

"Orders Captian?" Gibbs asked grinning at Jack.

"Fire," Jack said simply.

"Fire!" was shouted by Gibbs and Barbossa.

Elizabeth could hear Will shout the same order to his crew.

They opened fire. The Endeavour taking every single hit from both ships cannons. The soldiers began abounding the ship. The Pearl and the Dutchman firing upon the enemy ship until the passed by it. The Endeavour

powder stores blew and the ship sank behind them. The Armada began to turn away. The celebrations began in ernest. Shouts and joy from all the pirate ships gathered behind them. Cotton's parrot came flying back

from somewhere and landed on Cotton's shoulder.

"Ready to sail!" he squawked.

Elizabeth came to stand next to a smiling Barbossa. She leaned forward to see Jack wink at her.

"Mr Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like," Jack said handing his hat to the older man.

Gibbs threw it with a triumphant "Hooray!"

"Now go and get it."

Elizabeth heard Jack say as she walked over to the rail to look over at the Dutchman. She saw Will looking back at her. His hair was now tied back in a familiar style with a green bandana. She smiled knowing exactly

whom he was trying to emulate. She knew she had to talk to him. Sort all this out before he disappeared for ten years. She sighed and turned to Gibbs coming up the stairs.

"Your chariot awaits, your highness." Gibbs spoke pointing towards the long boat being lowered. "Oars are inside."

Elizabeth nodded and walked down to the deck to speak to Jack. He was looking down and playing with his finger nails. He glanced up as Elizabeth approached.

"So this is it darling?" Jack said turning away to look at the desolate island they were anchored off of. "Ye leaving yer dear Jacky for the whelp?"

Elizabeth walked up next to him and leaned one hip on the rail looking at his profile.

"Jack," Elizabeth started. Jack glanced at her out of the corner of one eye. "I love you and I'm not leaving you. I owe Will a full explanation. I won't see him again for ten years."

Jack grimaced and looked uncomfortable.

"I'll be gone just for tonight." Elizabeth said taking one of Jack's hands in hers.

Jack spun her into a tight embrace. "If ye think yer staying on that island alone all night with the eunuch, ye've got something else coming to ye love."

Elizabeth laughed. She kissed Jack's neck under his chin his stubble soft against her forehead.

"You can come at get me in the morning if you want to wait. Then we can sail to Tortuga and get the ship repaired. I believe we have an adventure coming up Jack."

Jack smiled down at her and with a kiss to the top of her head Jack stepped back.

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow! Ye should know that by now darling."

Elizabeth pulled Jack back and planted a fiery kiss on his lips.

"See you in the morning Jack."

Elizabeth climbed into the long boat and was lowered down. She rowed to shore where Will was waiting.

Chapter eight is coming up folks! Thanks to all my reviewers so far! I believe Chapter eight will be the last one in this story. I've got some more brewing though! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Will was sitting on the shore near some rocks. Elizabeth lowered herself down into the sand next him. She brought her knees up and crossed her arms on top. She fiddled with her braid and Jack's bead. She was

trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm not mad you know," Will stated with a nudging her shoulder with his. "Believe me, I understand that no matter what he does it's hard not to care about Jack." Will laughing pointed to indicate his new hairstyle.

Elizabeth laughed too. "He has entwined himself pretty deeply into our lives."

"Do you think things would have been different if it weren't for Jack?" Will asked.

Elizabeth turned toward Will. "They would have been. I would have drowned. You might never have even been born if the turns in Jack's life hadn't effected your fathers life."

"I would have never even gotten the chance to find out my father was even still alive." Agreeing with her.

"I'm sorry things ended the way they did between us. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm glad you don't hate me." Elizabeth said shyly.

"Elizabeth, I could never hat you," Will wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "As it turns out, it seems you made the right decision. You won't have spend your life waiting for me to have only one day every ten

years together. You get to be happy, to live the life you've always dreamed of."

"What about you?"

"Me? I get to finally know my father. I get to have something I never thought I'd be able to have. I get to sail to all the oceans. I'm happy with how things turned out." Will smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

Elizabeth knew she would miss Will but this parting as friends was the best possible out come.

"Do you want to meet here in tens years? Catch up as old friends?" Elizabeth asked.

"Absolutely!" Will said hugging her tighter. "So Miss Swan.."

"That's King Captain Swan to you!" Elizabeth shouted standing up, hands on her hips.

Will roared with laughter. Elizabeth tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. They sat together all night talking of the past, future plans and heartily teasing each other over the power they had allowed Jack to

have over their respective hair styles.

"I'll have you know he _put _this in my hair," Elizabeth defended herself shaking her braid at him. "_You_ chose to put that on your head!"

Will chucked a lump of seaweed at her. They were children again, the best of friends as they always would be.

As the sun rose Elizabeth and Will parted with a friendly and lingering hug. Will walked into the water and materialized back on the Dutchman with a wave of his hand. There was a flash of green as the sun began to

rise and the ship disappeared. Elizabeth turned her gaze towards the Pearl that had stayed anchored off shore. She saw a long boat being lowered and Jack climbing in, rowing in her direction. She stood near the

waters edge, the warm Caribbean waves washing gently over her toes. Jack jumped from the long boat. He walked over to her. Elizabeth watched in awe as he came near her. She blown away yet again but Jack. The

swagger of his gait, the gold glint coming from his smirk. That confident air and yet he retained that boyish charm that was endlessly appealing. He was beautiful. It still clenched her heart to have him look at her

they way he did now. As Jack came to stood in front of her Elizabeth placed her hands on his cheeks, studying his face. His dark eyes sparkling with mischief, curiosity and affection. She couldn't believe after

everything they had been through together, with The Pearl, with Will, with Barbossa and their entire adventures, that they ended up together and in love. She had wished it, she had longed for him even when she

didn't know it. She had lost him once, and she would never do it again.

"I love you Jack," Elizabeth spoke watching Jack's face as the words washed over him. The sparkle of his eyes became more pronounced the smirk a little deeper but it became kinder and maybe just a little bit less

cocky. Jack's hands that were holding onto her hips tightened. He leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. Elizabeth saw that her own eyes reflected in his held the same emotions.

"I love ye Lizzie," Jack whispered his breath warm across her face. "I hate to cut this short darling, but we've got Barbossa locked up in the brig. He won't keep much longer I'd wager."

Elizabeth laughed heartily. She should have known that Barbossa would be furious with this turn of events. Once again the Pearl taken from his control.

"Well then Captain Sparrow, I believe we should weigh anchor, sail to Tortuga, get our dear ship repaired, allow our crew some needed celebration time, before setting sail for another grand adventure!" Elizabeth

announced stealing Jack's hat again.

"As you command Captain Swan," Jack agreed enthusiastically.

Together they climbed back into the long boat, each taking an oar to row back to the Pearl. Jack released a belligerent Barbossa. They allowed him to take the helm hoping to calm his ire. It seemed to for the

moment. Elizabeth walked across the deck. The men had cleaned it pretty well considering how much water and damage they had taken on. She smiled to herself looking up, closing her eyes as the sun hit her eye

lids. She felt unbelievably light. They had survived an epic battle. Will had set his father free and was now captain of the Flying Dutchman. They had parted joyfully as friends. She had Jack's love and that was

infinitely more wonderful then anything that could have possibly happened. She opened her eyes as she felt Jack's arms warm around her pulling her back into his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I cannot live, I can't breath unless you do this with me," He whispered to her.

Elizabeth turned in his arms to look into his eyes.

"I'm never going anywhere Jack." Elizabeth spoke absolutely sure of herself. "When we find the Fountain of Youth we'll have forever for all our adventures. Even if we don't find it, all I want to is to sail with you.

Savvy?"

Jack grinned, the flash of gold teeth nearly blinding in the morning sun.

"Captain Barbossa!" Jack shouted towards the older pirate. "Full canvas! We make for Tortuga!"

"Aye Captain Sparrow!" Barbossa said with a small bow and a wave of his hand.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Careful love, ye catch flies like that," Jack laughed pushed her chin back up with one finger.

"Is there any rum?" Elizabeth asked feeling the sudden need for a drink after that display.

Jack looked down at his fingers sheepishly and studied them as though there was nothing more interesting in the world.

"Jack?" Elizabeth began fearing the answer. He continued to look away.

"fraid there's none left Poppet," a passing Pintel informed her.

"Jack, Why's the rum gone?"

The End

Short ending I know. Squel is in the works as we speak. No title for it yet but it will be about the journey to the foutain of youth. I'm going to ignore the 4th film mostly becuase I haven't seen it. Thanks guys, for

reading, reviewing and hopefully enjoying! Squel will start going up in the next few days!


End file.
